


Please, Call Me Shark

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquariums, M/M, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Locus got stood up for the date he had planned, but decides to not waste the tickets and goes through the aquarium himself. Meeting someone that works there in the process.





	Please, Call Me Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Locus had been waiting outside the aquarium for about five minutes past the meet up time. His date's always late, if he shows up at all. But he knows by now that if he's not there in 30 minutes after the time, then he's not showing up any time soon.

He already got the tickets too, to get in. Figured the date would actually show up for once. Especially since this isn't as “boring” as the date always gave reasoning for not showing up. Even if he agreed to said date.

Locus really doesn't know why he keeps trying or suggesting places. But when they do spend the time together, it's not all bad. It's mostly about him, but, still nice, he guesses…

Thirty-one minutes. The date's not showing. He really should've known better. God, why is he such a fucking idiot?

With a sigh, he goes up to someone in line and give them his extra ticket for nothing in return. He's not going to waste his day. Of course he'll go in the aquarium by himself. Easier to go alone anyways. Can slip in and out of anxiety inducing screaming children. 

So, for the first time, Locus enters the aquarium. He's always wanted to go, but never really found the time to. Thankful, he now has the time, he takes a moment to look around when he first enters. 

The walls are painted in different colors of blues to represent the different colors in the ocean as less light trickles down. With the ceiling being nothing but windows, the brightest color of blue is up there. A low lighting done down by the floor, with darker blues. Fish painted at each level throughout the entire room. 

An octopus and a shark surrounded by a handful of fish hang from the ceiling. Making it seem life-like and beautiful.

Locus takes his phone out and takes a few pictures before heading over to the attendant to give them his ticket. 

He heads inside, not thinking about the fact he was stood up again. He likes this. It's something new, something that makes him anxious, but something says he'll still have fun.

So, onwards down a small hallway to the first part. It's starting with the penguins! Puffins actually. Puffins are always mistaken for a type of penguin, but really, they're not. They are in different families, even if they do share the black and white feathers.

Puffins can fly unlike penguins. They flap their wings really fast just to fly anywhere, but their wings are small to help guide them through the water! Fascinating little creatures.

Locus takes a few pics that he will later deem “bad,” then heads onto the next area.

It's a big area, full of plenty of water and space to roam for two different kinds of penguins. There's the Emperor Penguins that tend to just stand under the areas where the crushed ice is falling from. There's the Macaroni Penguin where half are laying on their stomachs and the other half are flying through the water at maximum speeds. 

“Mommy! Mommy!! Look!” A little girl catches his attention, dragging her mother to the glass. Must be no older than four years old. The mother looks exhausted. 

Then more children start flowing in. Screaming, running around, trying to get the attention of their parents. Locus must've been in that between groups period. He doesn't take any pictures as he gets ahead of them.

This little stretch looks like a place for kids to stay, so maybe many of them will stay there. But there's this little thing on the ground that, this one little boy is stomping on. It's making the “water” quiver and the projected fish swim away. Locus, honestly, wants to step on it himself, but keeps walking. 

Coral reefs are fascinating. There are three different kinds. Fringing, barrier, and atolls, reefs. This aquarium represents a fringing reef. Tons of different little fishes, swimming around. Every thirty seconds, or thereabouts, a little wave is simulated to move nutrients throughout the tank. 

Again, part of Locus wants to touch the water. The top of the tank only comes to just below his chest. He could easily put his hand in the water, but doesn't. He'll set a bad example for the kids, yes. So, for now, he keeps on walking. 

The next area just has a bunch of different, small, tanks in the wall. Kind of like the pet store, but better looking small tanks. They slowly change from freshwater fish to saltwater fish. Locus just slowly walks by, glancing at them until he turns the corner to see the best part of the aquarium. The shark reef tunnel. 

It's beautiful. Blue sharks, Nurse sharks, sea turtles, millions of the Southern stingray, and dozens of types of fish. 

Locus stands in the middle, looking up at the fish swimming above his head. The sharks aimlessly moving along, not bothering any of the other fish. It's gorgeous, calming. Even with all the people, it seems peaceful. 

He gets out his phone to take as many pictures as he can. Many won't turn out that great, but the few that do are so worth it. He ends up sitting on the ledge across from most of the wildlife, so he can watch easier. 

Groups of kids and their guardians pass by without notice. He's glad he decided to stay and not just go home. It's nice here.

Probably about half an hour goes by before Locus decides he should get going, but he doesn't get up. One of those situations. So he positions himself to be more comfortable. 

“Did you know,” this guy with a scar on his face and many tattoos sits next to him, “that stingrays use electroreceptors to find their prey since their eyes are on the top of their head?”

“No, I didn't,” Locus answers monotonously.

“They're mostly found in the Atlantic ocean and the Gulf of Mexico. Around that big gap of an area. Their stinger is venomous. For these, at least, there's only one.”

“Nice,” Locus gets up. He doesn't understand why this guy's talking to him.

The guy stands up as well. He only comes to just about Locus’ shoulders.

“These sharks, they're called a Blue sharks. They can be found in all tropical, warm waters throughout the entire world!” The guy smiles greatly. It's….dorky, kinda.

“That so?”

“Yes, and this one,” he points at one that has a little hole on its fin, “her name's Zoe.”

“How,” Locus thinks for a moment. “How do you know the difference?”

“Well, first I work here so I can always tell the difference,” he chuckles to himself. It's cute… “but she's got this little hole in the fin that’s somewhat noticeable and also, if you rub her sides, she'll spin in circles if you stop, so we always have to give her fish after to stop her from doing that.”

Locus cracks a little smile. The imagery is funny to him. 

“Well, thank you for telling me, but I'm going to head on.” Locus starts walking away. 

The guy quickly walks after him. “I'm on break. May I tell you more about anything?”

Locus sighs to himself, “Fine.”

“Alright, sweet!”

The area just after the tunnel has about four types of jellyfish! Moon, Japanese, Upside down, and another whose name is hard to pronounce.

“Okay, so, these are Moon jellyfish! Just like the Blue sharks, these can be found anywhere in the same places!” he leans against the glass, looking at Locus. Locus takes a picture of the jellyfish.

“Oh! And their mouth and ass are the same, so jellyfish are always talking shit,” he's amused with his joke.

Locus glares at him for a moment before cracking a little smile. It was smoothly executed.

They move over to the next set of jellyfish. “Japanese jellyfish. My favorite of the species.”

“Why's that?” Locus asks as he takes a couple of pictures.

“Well, for one, this jellyfish can grow to be just as tall as you and weigh over 400 pounds. Then, there was this 'jellyfish invade Japanese waters’ scare a few years ago. Which I wish I had the money to go because I would've dived with them! Mother kept sending me news clips and making me jealous I couldn't be there.”

“Uh huh,” Locus curiously looks at the guy. “That so, Terrance?” 

Shit, he forgot he had the badge on saying his name. “Please, call me Shark. I hate the name Terrance.”

“Shark?”

“...yes. My specialty is sharks, but I know this whole aquarium at least.”

“If we're going by absurd names, I'm Locus.”

“Like the bug? Because if so, you're safe with me. Sharks only eat seals and other fish!”

Locus can't help but to smile at that, but corrects him. “Like the military sniper.”

“Ah, same statement still applies.”

“Thanks,  _ Shark. _ ” Locus made sure to put a lot of emphasis on Shark. 

“Hey sharks are really fucking cool. And I'd love to tell you all out them if you'd like. I get off at 6.” Shark's smile is contagious. Something about him suggests that it would be a really fun time.

“Sure, I have nothing planned tonight.”

“Sweet,” Shark takes a sharpie out of his front pocket and takes Locus’ arm. He writes his number down. “Text me so I can have your number.”

“I have my phone in my hands. You could've just typed it in,” Locus looks at the number. 

“I know…. I just wanted an excuse to touch you…. ANYWAYS, I have to go. I'm late. Seriously. Text me. You won't be disappointed,” Shark gives him one last smile before turning and running off. 

Locus stares in the direction Shark left, then to his arm. He's really glad he stayed and went through. He goes through the rest of the aquarium, somewhat wishing Shark was still there to tell him facts. Rather than him reading the little card next to the spot.


End file.
